Insatiable
by mamanix
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are trying to get along with each other as lovers. Collection of drabbles. Modern!AU. (English)
1. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apoligize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Sunday morning.

Merlin woke up to the sound of a gentle snore on his ears. He turned his head and found Arthur sleeping next to him. Arthur's lower body was covered by the white silky sheet while his naked muscular upper body were exposed to the ray of sun.

The dark brown haired man awkwardly brushed aside the smooth blonde hair that hid Arthur's face. The smell of fresh and sweet coconut essence wafted up Merlin's nose as he breathe in.

It had been over a month since they have started dating, but Merlin was still struggling to get use to this whole dating thing.

Merlin giggled everytime Arthur tried to be romantic. He laughed whenever the tall blonde hugged him tightly and tried to kiss him. He chuckled everytime Arthur's hands were all over his body. He was able see the frustrations on Arthur's face, but he just couldn't help it.

Merlin leaned forward to positioned his pinkish lips and gently pressed them against his boyfriend's. He gasped and pulled back when Arthur's lips moved subconsciously. A snort came out from Merlin's nose as he laughed at his own act. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and tried not to burst into laughter.

_Why does this has to be so difficult?_ he thought to himself. Merlin stroke his own hair and let out a heavy sigh as he felt his heart racing painfully fast.

Merlin had never been with a man before. His lack of experiences might had caused the awkwardness. But Merlin was determined to worked things out for the sake of their new relationship.

He decided to give it another shot. This time his aquamarine eyes roamed over Arthur's face and told himself how much he loved this man before landed a deep kiss on the sleeping man's lips.

A soft moan startled Merlin who had just started to enjoy the one-sided kiss. But before he could pulled away, Arthur placed his hand behind his lover's head and sealed their lips together.

"I thought I was dreaming," Arthur mumbled against Merlin's lips. He shuffled around until had Merlin down on his back.

Merlin blinked when their eyes met. He could feel his face blushing as his body heating up than usual. Never had he felt this sensation before. The feeling of being loved for who he really was. Up to this very minute, Merlin still couldn't understand why Arthur—who was nominated as one the sexiest man alive—would fall for someone like him.

"What if this is actually a dream?" asked Merlin.

The dark brown haired guy blushed even more when Arthur gave him the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

"If this is a dream... then I don't want to be awake."

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** My first fanfiction in English :) Please don't hesitate to correct my grammars and spellings. Thank you!


	2. Dinner

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," Merlin replied as he slid a bowl of vegetables into the microwave.

At the beginning of their relationship, both man agreed that they would take turn preparing dinner for each other. But ever since Arthur 'accidentally' put food—covered in aluminium foil—into the microwave and almost burned Merlin's entire kitchen, Merlin would never allow Arthur to touched his cooking appliances again.

"Are you sure you want to move in with me?"

"Uh-huh." Merlin grabbed some carrots and chopped them into small pieces. Arthur sometimes wondered how a clumsy guy like Merlin, could turned into this—cooking warrior who could sliced and diced raw food in perfect shapes without once cutting his fingers whenever he was in the kitchen.

"Can you say something besides 'mm-hmm' and 'uh-huh'? That's not very convincing." Arthur snorted.

"Yes, Arthur. I have thought about it, and I definitely want to do it. I spent most of my time at your place anyway."

Arthur slid his index finger on the roast chicken. The thing was, Arthur started the whole moving in question last week as a joke. But when Merlin gave him the answer, the joke didn't sound very funny anymore.

"Oi, don't touch that!" Merlin shouted, subconsciously slapped Arthur's hand.

"But it's already eight o'clock and I'm hungry," the blonde whined. He reached out to take one of the yummy looking meatballs on the plate. This time Merlin slammed a spoon on his boyfriend's hand. "Ouch!"

"I said—don't touch it, Pendragon," Merlin demanded in an intimidating voice.

Arthur groaned as he flicked his swollen hand. "Fine. Jeez, relax mom!"

Then both man fell silent. Merlin's eyes grew to the size of the dinner plate as his eye brow twitched with annoyance.

"What did you say?"

"Err... I said... jeez, relax Merlin." Arthur swiftly looked away while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"That's not what you said."

Tired and hungry, Arthur snarled at Merlin. "If you knew what I said, then why did you ask?!"

The dark brown haired man did not answered. He let out a frustration sigh instead before he continued chopping the rest of the carrots. Merlin hated stupid arguments, especially over some stupid meatballs. He did not say a single word for 15 minutes.

Arthur found Merlin's silent treatment was irritating. He wanted to say something—an apology to be exact—to break the ice, but hesitated.

Done with all the cooking, Merlin turned off the stoves then slightly dipped his middle finger into the bolognese sauce he made earlier.

Arthur swallowed when Merlin started to lick the tip of his finger and flickered his tongue to taste the flavour of the sauce. The blonde was barely holding himself back on nailing Merlin to the top of the table, when his navy blue eyes saw those luscious lips wrapped around the finger and sucked it with a hum.

"Stop it," Arthur whispered as he began to feel a problem down below.

"Wha-?" Merlin turned his head—finger still in his mouth. He stared at Arthur in confusion.

_Dammit... how can he look so incredibly stupid and sexy at the same time?!_

Arthur lost it. The next thing Merlin knew he was over Arthur's shoulder and carried away to his bed. "Hey! What the hell?!"

Arthur slammed him on top of the warm bed and before Merlin could move, Arthur crawled up to pinned the slender body under his.

"Let-me-go! If this is your way of saying sorry, you're wasting your time. I'm still not talking to you, clotpole!" Merlin grumbled as he twisted and wiggled, trying to free himself from Arthur, eventhough he knew it was useless.

Arthur's smile turned into smirk. "Who says anything about talking? Talking is barely needed in a scene I have in mind, dollop head."

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Please don't hesitate to correct my grammars and spellings. Thank you!


	3. Morgana

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arthur?"

Morgana knocked on Arthur's door. She knocked a couple more times before decided to use her spare of key to open the door.

"Arthur, are you home?"

Long ebony hair slid down her shoulders, covering her ruffled blue t-shirt as she tilted her head while pushing the door. Greenish blue eyes wandered across the room as she waited for Arthur's response.

"Arthur?"

Still no reply.

Morgana's angelic face crumpled into disappointment. The famous fashion designer could not believed she came all the way up there just to find an empty room. Arthur promised he would be here when she called him an hour ago.

_Where the hell is he?!_

Morgana was extremely bored and nagging Arthur was the only thing she could think of to cure her boredomness.

The girl was just about to turned on her heels when she realized Arthur's phone was on the bed, as well as his jacket and his wallet. Thinking Arthur might be just across the street to buy some snacks, Morgana decided to wait for him.

She flopped down on the black leathered couch for a minute, momentarily stunned into stillness. Morgana had literally no idea as to what could be a good time waster while waiting for Arthur. Her hand reached out for a book, but immediately tossed it on the floor.

Leaning against the back of the couch, Morgana stretched her long legs and crossed them on top of the table. She turned on the TV, started switching the channels.

_News... boring!_

_Another news..._

_Soap opera... rubbish!_

_Cartoon..._

_More news..._

_Reality show... ruuuubbish!_

_Weather forecast..._

_Gaaahh! This is ridiculous!_ Morgana cursed as she pulled and scrambled her beautiful ebony hair in frustration.

Morgana stopped abusing her hair when she heard some sort of voice. Loud enough to make Morgana jolted out of the couch. She swiftly turned her head, but there was nobody else in the room. A haunted expression spread over Morgana's face.

_Ghost?_

She shook her head. _God, I've got to stop watching too many horror movies,_ Morgana thought to herself.

The voice grew louder. This time, Arthur's little sister was able to tell the source of the noise. The bathroom.

_Thief?_

She took one of her black stiletto, held it up into the air and tip toed across the room. Her heart was pounding heavily against her rib cage as she moved closer. Despite the strong urge to flee, Morgana decided to grabbed the round handle and opened the door.

Very, _VERY_ bad decision.

The stiletto on her hand fell off and her jaw dropped when she witness two figures tangled together on the floor.

The naked blonde had Merlin underneath him, fitting his muscled chest against his boyfriend's slender frame. Arthur was gripping Merlin's chin as he deepened the kiss, while his other hand well-rested beneath Merlin's boxers.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Morgana's voice startled both men who were enjoying each other's treats. They froze momentarily then turned their heads at the same time.

Merlin blushed while Arthur gritted his teeth with anger. Merlin swore he could hear a cracking noise inside Arthur's mouth.

"I-I-I-I-I'm—"

"How the hell did you get in?!"

Morgana shrugged. The girl wanted to stormed out of the bathroom, but the 'incident' she saw earlier made her weak on her knees.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I t-thought nobody was home. I-I used the key you gave me and — "

"Get out!" Arthur shouted nervously. He snatched a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I was waiting for you, and I heard noises. I thought t-there was a ghost — "

"Morgana!"

Merlin started giggling as Morgana continued babbling words at impossible speed.

"But I thought there's no such thing as ghost so I thought there might be a thief hiding in your bathroom. So I just —"

"MORGANA!"

She gasped when realized she had talked too much.

"I SAID GET OUT, WOMAN!" Arthur stood up, ready to stomped across the room to give his sister a piece of his mind.

Merlin intended to stop the fight. He tried to reached Arthur's hand but failed miserably and grabbed the towel instead—revealing Arthur's private area to Morgana's eyes.

"Oh God! My eyes! MY EYES!"

She squeaked out loud. Her ebony hair swept the air as she turned on her heels and quickly ran outside, leaving her shoe behind.

"That eejit. She will have nightmares tonight." Arthur snorted.

"What are we going to do with her shoe?"

"Eeehh, just leave it there."

Arthur glared at Merlin and grinned. "Now... where were we?"

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **Oops, 800 words. Sorry, I got carried away!

Thank you for the reviews L-Mouss :) and thank you for the faves plus thank you for those who are following this fanfiction. I really appreciated it *hugs*


	4. Cute

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Quit staring at me, will you?" Merlin looked away, trying to avert Arthur's gaze.

"Why? I can't help it."

Arthur curled up his lips into smirk and ran his fingers through the younger male's hair. He twirled the smooth strands around. The blonde chuckled as he watched Merlin's full lower lip juts out slightly.

"You're too cute," he continued, leaning forward to nibble the pinkish. But to his surprise, Melin viciously shoved his chest and rolled away.

"What the...?"

The twenty eight-year old didn't answered immediately. He shifted his body to the side of his bed that was far away from his blonde.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt your arm?"

"No."

"Did I pulled your hair?"

"No."

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Do you want me to _shut up?_"

"No! I mean — YES!" Merlin snarled.

"Good! Because I'm starting to run out of questions!" Arthur rolled his orbs and let out a frustration sigh, while Merlin turned his back and sunk his face onto the pillow.

Then both men fell silent.

Arthur realized his boyfriend had been really sensitive these couple of days. Yesterday, Merlin got upset when he called him adorable. The day before that, Merlin snapped at Gwaine when the man mentioned something about how pretty Merlin was in his formal suit.

Several minutes had passed and Arthur was still being ignored. He breathed in deep as he glanced at Merlin. The silence was too thick and was suffocating him.

_Ok, that's it. This moment of silence has got to end,_ Arthur thought to himself in aggravation.

The dark brown haired could feel his cheeks heat up slightly when Arthur moved closer so his chest and Merlin's back were glued together.

"Listen. I'm sorry for whatever I did, alright?" said Arthur while wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Merlin tried to suppressed a shiver as he felt Arthur's lips lightly brushed the back of his neck.

"It's not what you did, but it's what you said," Merlin whispered. "You just called me cute."

Arthur blinked. "Wha-? What's wrong with being called cute?"

"I'm sick of people calling me cute. Cute is a word to describe a teddy bear or a little girl wearing ballerina's outfit or a baby with pink bow. Do I look like any of them?" Merlin mumbled cutely.

The younger male whirled his body around facing Arthur, allowing the blonde to see how red his face was.

"Come on, _Mer_lin. You're being dramatic."

"Yeah? Easy for you to say. I've never heard anybody calling you cute or pretty. They either called you hot or sexy."

Arthur blinked again in shock. Then he burst out laughing, which earned him a punch from Merlin. "What's so funny?!"

"You are, clotpole. Look, I didn't mean to offend you. Cute is just my way of saying how attractive and sexy you are."

Merlin grumbled, "Pfff... I'm not sexy."

"You are to me, Merlin."

Arthur gripped Merlin's chin as he surged forward to teased the pouted lips. Merlin felt himself go warm all over at Arthur's words. He cupped his boyfriend's cheek before sealing their lips and knocked the breath out the blonde.

"Love you."

"Love you too, cutie."

"ARTHUR!"

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Thank you for the faves and thank you for those who are following this fanfiction. I really appreciated it *hugs*

Please don't hesitate to correct my grammars/spellings :)


	5. The Bet

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Merlin. Come and play a racing game with me."

"No, thanks," Merlin replied quite exasperated.

"What? Come on. I'm bored. Playing the game against the computer is not fun," Arthur hissed as he threw the controller on top of the couch pillow.

"Why? Because the computer always beat the hell out of you?" The dark brown-haired man sneered, barely moved his eyes off the classic novel on his lap.

Arthur rolled his orbs and answered the question with a snort. "Tell you what. Let's make a bet."

"Not interested."

Arthur sat on the couch pouting as he crossed his arms. "God, you're so boring."

"And you just realized that now?"

"Listen, listen. If you win, I'll do anything you ask."

Merlin growled something incoherent under his breath, shot the blonde a glare and returned back to his reading.

"And if I win, I get to spread peanut butter and strawberry jam on you," Arthur continued.

"That's disgusting, mate! I'll pass. Now leave me alone!" Merlin shouted in an unusual high pitched voice as he threw a pillow at Arthur.

A grunted sigh was heard. "You're just worried you'll lose. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Arthur, for a hundredth times, NO!"

"D'aww, mommy's littwe boy is scawed."

"Shut up!"

"What are you? A chicken?" Arthur grinned wickedly and made an irritating clucking sound.

Merlin's eye brow twitched with annoyance as he shut the novel with a snap.

"Ok that is it, Pendragon. The bet is on!"

**.**

**Three hours later...**

**.**

Arthur frowned as he watched Merlin began to eat the mouth-watering foods served on the table. He let out a heavy sigh when Merlin took a big piece of kung pao chicken and shoved it in his mouth.

Arthur was planning to spent the entire evening eating pizza, drinking soda and watched his favorite movies. But there he was, at a Chinese restaurant on that rainy Saturday night, staring at those delicious cuisines Merlin ordered with a grumbling stomach. If it wasn't for his big mouth, he wouldn't be there in the first place.

He still couldn't believed Merlin could crushed him at his own game. Arthur had never seen him touched the PS before, let alone played the game. Who would have thought that Merlin—the nerd—was able to defeat the mighty Arthur, king of all PS games.

"Why haven't you eat yet? I thought you're hungry."

Arthur was jerked out of his thoughts by that soft yet sarcastic question. There came no response from Arthur but a deep groan and a look of loathing. He could see a stupid grin grew wider on Merlin's goofy face.

The blonde knew Merlin was trying to tortured him. Arthur preferred to mop the floor, clean the apartment, do the laundry and go to those boring history movies for the entire week rather than being forced to eat using the eating utensils he loathed.

Arthur cleared his throat as he nervously glanced over to his boyfriend who sat across the table.

"Don't be a sore loser, Arthur. Go on and finish your food."

"How the hell am I suppose to finish a bowl of soup using these bloody chopsticks, you jerk?!"

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: Thank you for the faves and thank you for following this fanfiction. I really appreciate it :)

Feel free to leave reviews or may be suggest a prompt to help me get through my writer block.


	6. Elevator (Part I)

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Can we use the stairs?"

"Are you nuts? Should I remind you that we're on seventh floor? We'll be soaking wet by the time we get to the ground floor."

"B-but..."

"No buts. Come on, the boys are waiting downstairs." Arthur pulled Merlin's arms and forced him to walked into the elevator.

The dark brown-haired could feel the tension hanging in the air when the doors slid shut and separated them both from the rest of the world.

The elevator was on the fourth floor when Arthur noticed Merlin's hands were shaking. Realizing Arthur was staring, Merlin quickly hid his hands behind his back and smiled awkwardly.

"Claustrophobia," he almost whispered.

"Huh?"

"Fear of being trapped in small places," Merlin answered as his hands began to sweat.

"_Duh,_ I know what claustrophobia is, Merlin. I never knew you have that kind of phobia." The man brought himself closer to Merlin to wrapped his arms around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"There. Feel better? Nothing is going to happen, trust me."

Arthur spoke too soon.

Clanging sound was heard before the lift came to a juddering halt. The impact nearly made both men fell onto the floor. Arthur moved forward to the control panel and pushed the emergency call button, but no one answered. He tried to push the buttons randomly, hoping that could jolt the lift back in action. But so far it wasn't working.

"Great. Out of all time, this has to happen now?!" he yelled.

"Arthur... please stop it," Merlin begged with a trembling voice. The man sat himself down while trying to stabilized his breath.

"S-sorry," Arthur muttered and sat next to Merlin. "Well, at least the lights are still on. We're going to be ok, trust me."

A second later, the lights went off.

_Goddammit!_

The blond quickly took his phone, turned the light on and dialled Gwaine's number. But before Arthur could speak to Gwaine, the elevator jumped a bit. The phone fell out of Arthur's hand and slid to the otherside.

"Leave it. Please, stay with me," Merlin nagged as Arthur leaned forward to take his phone.

"But..."

The younger male shook his head and pulled Arthur closer. The blond realized Merlin's breathing had slightly returned to normal and he had stopped shaking.

"You know, I've read about this phobia before. You need to distract your mind."

"Yeah? Like how exactly?" Merlin replied, arching an eye brow.

"Err... I don't know. I... I can sing a song for you!"

"Oh God, please don't."

Arthur tilted his head and frowned. "What? Why? My voice isn't that bad... is it?"

Merlin laughed then brushed his hair back. Arthur might be a very talented actor and a great lover but he was a lousy singer. As much as he loved Arthur, Merlin couldn't stand the blond's voice when he sang a song.

"Well, at least I made you laugh," Arthur pouted.

Merlin turned his head and found Arthur's crystal blue eyes shone brightly in the dim of light. He loved those eyes. He couldn't looked away from them. He wanted to drown in them. So hypnotizing.

The next thing he knew, his hands were cupping Arthur's cheeks and pressed his lips against those warm and luscious ones, momentarily forgetting his fear.

**.**

**To be continued to Elevator - Part II**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **Just a little warning, next chapter will contain lime/mild lemon, idk.

Thank you for suggesting this prompt. Thank you for the faves and for following this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.


	7. Elevator (Part II)

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

**Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains lime/mild lemon (whatever you call it)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last warning!**

**.**

**.**

Arthur was stunned by the sudden movement, but returned the kiss. Getting a response, Merlin's fingers dug into his boyfriend's silky hair, grabbing a handful of blonde strands.

Merlin's tongue flicked over the blond's lips, desperately asking permission to enter the moist cavern. As Arthur parted his lips, the kiss quickly turned into a series of hungry passionate kisses. The press of Merlin's tongue against his was sending him over the edge. It was extacy.

The dark brown-haired tilted Arthur's head as he descended his warm mouth to his neck. Merlin breathed deeply. Taking in his boyfriend's scent, the smell he couldn't get enough of before he sucked the flesh passionately, drawing a gentle moan from his lover.

Arthur was panting. His heart pounded when Merlin pinned him to the floor and immediately unbuttoned his blue shirt.

He stared at Merlin whose whole demeanor changed. "Merlin, are you sure you want to do this here?" Arthur asked between his ragged breathing.

The man on top answered the question by taking his own shirt off.

"But the eleva..." the words died and morphed into a series of moans as Merlin's tongue forged a wet trail down Arthur's neck and chest before making its way back to his boyfriend's sweet cavern. The passion exploded, hitting him with a force of a runaway train.

The blond tried to suppressed a shiver when Merlin ran his hand down to Arthur's jeans, pushed the botton through the hole and pulled the zipper down. Merlin had never been this aggresive before. Arthur was always the dominant one. This whole new experience caused a slight tremble throughout Arthur's entire body.

The man gasped as fingertips slip below the waistband of his boxers. He couldn't hold himself from arching his back when he felt a gentle pressure on his area.

The humidity inside the lift increased, the air was steamy and thick. Sweats started pouring down their skins and down to the elevator floor.

The next wave of pleasure struck Arthur when Merlin curled his hand and began gently, almost teasingly, stroking him.

"Mer... lin. Sh—"

Arthur's mouth was open to let out a louder moan, but warm lips silenced them. After a few moments, Arthur lost it. He wanted to be on top.

He cupped Merlin's cheeks, pulled his head back and smirked. "I'm not letting you get all the fun."

Before Merlin could launched a protest, Arthur shuffled around until had Merlin down on his back. Impatiently, Arthur stripped Merlin down to his boxers.

"But Arthur, I'm not fini... ssssh!" Merlin threw his head back with a gasp as Arthur quickly swirled his tongue around on one of his lover's sensitive chest area.

Merlin whimpered when he felt Arthur's member glided agaist his own. His eyes were closed in pleasure, loving the feel of their lower bodies sliding together erotically. They had never gone all the way. Merlin still wasn't ready and although it was hard to suppressed his desire to be inside Merlin, Arthur respected his decision.

The older male ventured his mouth down towards the waistband, sipping the salty sweat beads on Merlin's chest and stomach and earned him a long sexy moan.

The mouth was just about to continued the journey, when the clanging sound was heard, followed by a voice in the elevator's speaker.

"Hello? Is there anybody in the elevator? We've managed to turned on the power. The lights should be on in a few seconds and the lift should be working again in a couple of minutes."

"Dammit!" Arthur rasped against Merlin's neck while he tried to catch his breath.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's sweaty forehead. "Arthur, we need to get dressed. Fast."

As the lights went on and the elevator began to descend, they struggled back into their damp jeans and shirts.

Arthur looked down and let out a frustation sigh. The desire for Merlin was still there, curled up under his boxers and his faded jeans.

Merlin couldn't stop giggling. "You look like a mess, mate."

"Yeah? Well, look who's talking. You look like you just got out of a pond. And your hair..." Arthur paused then burst into laughter.

"Shut up," Merlin replied as he brushed his wet hair back.

"No, you shut up. This was all your fault," the blond growled while picking his phone off the floor.

His eyes grew to the size of the moon shining above the building when he realized his phone was still on and was still connected to Gwaine's.

**DING!**

The lift's doors slid open. To his horror, Arthur saw Gwaine stood in front of the doors with his mouth agape. The man was holding his phone with its speaker on. Next to him were the boys. Their whole faces down to their necks flushed crimson colors.

Arthur suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

**.**

**End of Elevator Part II**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: **My very first attempt at writting a lime fanfiction. Feel free to leave your comments :)

Thank you for the faves and for following this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.


	8. Jealous (Arthur)

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur had never consider himself as a jealous person. He might be very protective, but never jealous.

He loved Merlin and trusted him with all his heart. Well, that and his high level of self-confidence.

But that particular day, jealousy struck at the heart of Arthur Pendragon.

**XxX**

Arthur drove out to a small cafe near central London on his silver luxury SUV. He promised Merlin he would meet him there at 2 pm. Arthur looked at his watched and cursed. It's already 3.30 pm.

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur parked the car on the opposite side of the cafe building. He turned off the car and got off immediately.

As he waited for the pedestrian light, Arthur could see Merlin was sitting next to a window. But he also noticed that Merlin wasn't alone. He was talking to an attractive younger man and they seemed to be having a very pleasant conversation.

The blond stopped, took his shades off and narrowed his eyes, trying to figured out who the man was.

The brunette was resting his hand on his chin, with a wide smile across his face. A smile that in Arthur's eyes—was not friendship.

He brushed his messy wavy hair aside without taking those irritating shiny, light blue, and long-lashed eyes out of Merlin.

An unfamiliar tightness in Arthur's chest suddenly emerged when he saw the man leaned over the table. He whispered something on Merlin's ear and made him laughed.

Arthur felt a hot flush run through his veins when the brunette stood up to sit next to his boyfriend. The man put his elbow on Merlin's shoulder and moved his head closer until their cheeks were inches apart. Arthur's stomach knotted at the sight.

Arthur clenched his fist in anger and crushed his shades.

As the light turned green, Arthur ran across the street, stormed into the cafe and stomped towards Merlin.

"Ah, you're here!" Merlin waved as he greeted Arthur with his amazing smile. He didn't seem upset despite the fact Arthur was two hours late. And that somehow annoyed Arthur.

He glanced at Merlin and gave him a brief smile before returning to glowering at the brunette.

Merlin quickly introduced the man to Arthur.

_Mordred? what kind of name is that?! It sounded like a name from the 7th century_. Arthur laughed at the thought.

"Pleased to meet you, Arthur," Mordred greeted, simply and friendly. He stood up and offered a hand, which of course Arthur didn't take. His lips twitched slightly as he stared down at Mordred. The brunette smiled awkwardly and retracted his hand.

"You're a waiter?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, I'm sure you have something else to do around here beside flirting with someone else's _boy_friend." Arthur crossed his arms and shot him a vicious look.

Mordred's smile vanished. His eyebrows shrugged in confusion. "But I wasn't..."

"You can deny all you want, pervert. You think I can't see what's going on? You're trying to kiss him," the blond growled.

"Arthur, stop it. You're being rude!" Merlin demanded. He didn't understand why Arthur acted this way.

Mordred demeanor instantly changed. His voice turned harsh, annoyed and tensed as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was flirting. I was just trying to be nice to Merlin who had been sitting here alone for nearly two hours waiting for his _boy_friend, who didn't even bother to call to say sorry for being _really_ late."

Arthur's eyes widened. The emotion flared up in him again. "You bast—"

"Guys, guys! Come on, cut it out!" Merlin shouted at both men who glared at each other furiously. "Mordred, I'm sorry but I think you better leave. Thank you for keeping me company. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I really enjoyed our little conversation. And by the way, based on what you told me, I thought your boyfriend was sweet and wonderful. I didn't know you're dating a grumpy old man instead."

A smug grin was seen on Mordred's mouth as he took an empty mug from the table and rushed over to the counter.

"Why, you little piece of sh—"

"Arthur! Seriously, stop it," the dark brown-haired demanded. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder and literally dragged him out of the cafe towards the car.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?" he continued shortly after they stepped into Arthur's car.

"I should be the one asking you that! It's obvious he tried to kiss you, and you're gonna let him? What were you thinking?!"

Merlin stared at Arthur, trying to find a word to describe the look on Arthur's face before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny, clotpole?!" the blond scolded.

"He wasn't trying to kiss me, dollop head. Mordred was planning to ask the red-haired waitress out on a date. He was shy and didn't want her to hear our conversation."

Arthur blinked. There was a deep blush redding his cheeks. He suddenly felt embarrased, stupid and relieved at the same time while Merlin was giving him a goofy grin.

Arthur was jealous. The blond could hardly believe it, his mind refused to accept that odd sensation tingling at the back of his heart.

Arthur gasped when Merlin's moist lips sealed his. His chest rumbled in response and pulled his lover closer to deepened the kiss. He could feel finger nails tighten on the back of his neck before Merlin pulled away. Arthur frowned in confusion, but the dark brown-haired merely smirked as he tugged Arthur's hand toward his.

"I have to admit, you're extremely _hot_ when you're jealous."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Thank you for the faves and thank you for following this drabbles :)

Please don't hesitate to correct my grammar/spelling.


	9. Arthur's Addiction

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arthur, I need to ask you something," Merlin whispered as he put a bowl of popcorn on the table and sat next to Arthur.

Arthur took a handful without taking his navy blue eyes off the television. His favorite TV show's final episode was on that night and the tall blond wouldn't miss it for the world.

Merlin couldn't understand why Arthur was so addicted to the show. It was a soap opera—not that there's anything wrong with that—but, _come on!_ What so special about that?

Merlin bet if their friends found out about Arthur's addiction, they would have laughed their ass off. Unfortunately, Merlin had promised to keep it a secret. Arthur didn't want anybody knew about this. Especially Morgana. She would definitely make Arthur's life a living hell.

"Arthur, did you hear what I said?"

"Hm...?" Arthur replied, eyes still on the television. But Merlin could tell by the tone of Arthur's voice that he was getting irritated.

The dark brown haired man let out a heavy sigh to get Arthur's attention.

That didn't work.

He then took a magazine from a small table next to the black leathered couch, but had no intention to read it. He flipped the pages, causing a very annoying sound.

Arthur frowned and looked distracted but managed to keep his sight on the TV. The best part of the episode was about to come.

_Ok, that is it!_ Merlin said to himself. He grabbed the remote and immediately turned off the TV.

Arthur gasped. "What on earth...?"

With his eyes wide open, he turned his head. The young actor gritted his teeth and glared at Merlin. He could not believe his lover would do such a thing.

Merlin shrugged, slid to the other side of the couch while bitting his pinkish lower lip. He knew Arthur would be pissed off, but it was the only way to get him off the television.

"Give me the remote," Arthur growled.

The man with high cheek bones swallowed harshly then shook his head.

"Give me the remote... _please?_" This time Arthur tried to lowered his tone, hoping Merlin's heart would melt so he could continue to watch the rest of the show.

But instead of giving Arthur what he wanted, Merlin chuckled. His thirty-year-old boyfriend's face looked incredibly stupid with puppy eyes and a weird smile.

"Just give me the damn thing, Merlin!" Arthur lost his patience and reached forward towards Merlin. Luckly, Merlin managed to jolt out of his seat and ran off with the remote.

"I need to ask you something, Arthur."

"Well, can't you wait until the show is over?!"

"No. You've been ignoring me for the last forty-five minutes. This addiction of yours is really getting into my nerves!" Merlin snapped and threw the remote on top of the bed.

Frustrated, Arthur threw his athletic body on the couch. Arms crossed. Normally he would have chased Merlin around the apartment, put his muscular arm around Merlin's neck, rubbed his knuckles on the dark brown-haired guy's head and forced Merlin to give him the remote. But that night he was too tired to do all of those things.

Arthur snorted. "Fine. I'm all ears."

Merlin nervously sat on the couch. He leaned forward and brushed his bangs aside, showing his forehead to Arthur. The blond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you think anyone will notice this pimple?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You heard what I said."

"Pimple? Pimple?! You turned off the TV and made me missed the last episode of the show, just to ask me about the _stupid_ lump on your _goddamn_ forehead?!"

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Thank you for the faves, reviews and for following this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.

Please don't hesitate to correct my grammars/spellings.


	10. Banana

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

_Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur woke up that morning to the glorious smell of his favorite breakfast. Pancakes. Rolling to his side, Arthur couldn't find Merlin. The blond raised his naked upper body as his navy blue eyes scanned the apartment.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered croakly.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard noisy sounds. The thirty-year-old stretched his body before slowly threw on his black sweatpants. Scratching his neck, Arthur dragged his feet to find the source of the noise.

In the small yet comfortable and practical kitchen, Arthur found his precious. The dark brown-haired was mixing the batter while occasionally flipping the pancakes on the pan. He was too busy making a perfect breakfast for Arthur, he didn't notice that he was being observed intensely.

Arthur leaned against the wall as his eyes swept over Merlin's slim and well-formed body that was wrapped in a white sleeveless undershirt. The magnificent golden color of the morning sun from a window next to him made the man glowed like an angel.

Arthur's blue orbs roamed down Merlin's back. He couldn't help but to giggle when he realized Merlin was wearing his Snoopy boxers. They were red and a couple sizes too big. Merlin had the waistband rolled up around his hips where Arthur could see the smooth white skin on his lower back.

"Morning, sexy," Arthur said as he walked into the kitchen.

Merlin turned his head and an amazing smile spread across his face. Arthur was tempted to pin Merlin on top of the table, sucked those pillow-soft luciously inviting lips and continued the things he did to Merlin last night. But Merlin had strictly forbidden Arthur from disturbing him while he was cooking.

"Morning, Arthur," Merlin replied, trying his hardest not to laugh at Arthur's bed head hair.

"Are those strawberry pancakes?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Man, I love you."

Arthur kiss Merlin lightly on the cheek before he sat down on a wooden chair and rubbed his puffy eyes with the heel of his hand. Merlin always found his lover's particular habit was kind of cute.

Clearing his sore throat, Arthur took a blue mug on the table.

Merlin's eyes widened when Arthur raised the mug. "Arthur, wait! That's..."

Before Merlin could finished his sentence, Arthur had drank the entire liquid.

"...melted butter."

As Merlin expected, Arthur's face turned bright red. The blond instantly covered his mouth, trying to control the shaking as cold sweat washed over him.

Arthur immediately grabbed a black mug next to Merlin and without hesitation he poured the pale yellow fluid into his mouth. But instead of feeling better, he choked. This time the sour and tangy lemon juice entered his throat. Panicking, he rushed over to the refrigerator to find a box of chocolate milk he bought yesterday.

Merlin could only stood and watched the commotion with his mouth open.

"Why the hell did you put melted butter and lemon juice in the mugs?!" growled the blond furiously. "Gah! I can't feel my tongue!"

"You're supposed to check the contents before you drink it, dummy!" Merlin exclaimed, exasperated by Arthur.

"Shut up! You can't put cooking ingredients in mugs," Arthur barked.

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says me!"

Merlin rolled his eyes in aggravation before he turned his body around without saying another word. He let out a heavy sigh then cursed silently when he realized he had left the pancakes in the pan for far too long. The once fluffy and light pancakes, now looked like otherworldly black glops.

Carefully, the dark brown-haired put them in the bin and repeated making the batter from scratch.

The sound of growl from Arthur's stomach broke the awkward silence. Arthur was extremely hungry. He wanted to ask Merlin if he could have the only pancake left on the plate, but hesitated after remembering the little argument they had a couple of minutes ago.

He jumped to his feet and began opening the cabinets to find a bag of potato chips to fill his stomach. But before Arthur had the chance to eat them, Merlin quickly grabbed the bag and threw it away.

"Hey! What the—"

"Here, have a piece of banana." Merlin handed out the curvy yellow fruit. "You should stop consuming those disgusting snacks. I just put an extra hole in your belt. Don't force me to add another one."

"Why did you put an extra hole in my belt?" Arthur echoed.

"Isn't it obvious? I enchanced it for comfort and _ease_ of use."

Arthur shot a glare at Merlin. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

Merlin ignored the question.

The older male muttered profanities as he crossed his arms againts his chest, pouting. Although Arthur loved most fruits, he wasn't a big fan of banana. He always thought the fruit tasted like soap.

A couple of minutes went by and Merlin was still busy mixing the batter.

"Meeeerlin, I'm _hung_ry," Arthur whined impatiently, placing his hand on his bare stomach.

"Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes, My Lord," Merlin replied sarcastically. "Eat the banana if you can't wait that long."

Grumbling irritably, Arthur stared at the banana that sat innocently on the table for a few seconds. Finally, he shrugged off his dislike towards the fruit and picked up the banana. It was food after all and he was hungry.

Arthur slowly peeled the smooth and shiny skin. But instead of eating it right away, Arthur flickered his tongue on the mushy end of the cresent-shaped fruit. To his surprise, that particular banana didn't taste like soap at all. It was sweet and creamy.

The man licked the soft flesh before twirling his tongue around it and hummed enjoyably as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted—until he noticed Merlin was staring wide-eyed at him.

"What?" Arthur asked innocently and lowered the yet unbitten banana from his mouth.

"You do know that that is _not_ a proper way to eat a banana, don't you?" Merlin croaked. He swallowed harshly as he began to feel a problem on the southern region of his body.

Arthur rolled his eyes without answering and continued enjoying his healthy snack, oblivious to Merlin's blushing face. Wrapping his lips around the banana, Arthur gently sucked the tender flesh repeatedly.

The popping sounds of his lips departing from the banana went to Merlin's ears, who could no longer maintained his coolness.

"Stop molesting the damn fruit, will you?!" Merlin demanded, and for the seventh time a popping sound resounded throughout the kitchen as the banana left Arthur's mouth in a hurry.

"What's your problem, mate?! You told me to—"

Arthur didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when the dark brown-haired lunged at him. The banana fell out of Arthur's hand and slid under his unbuttoned pants.

Before Arthur could lauched a protest, Merlin clasped their lips together. Arthur didn't understand why his lover suddenly acting like this, but he preferred not to care and returned the kiss. Merlin ran his tongue over lips that willingly parted so he could delve inside and taste the banana.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Arthur pulled his head back.

"M-Merlin..."

"What is it?"

"I think I have mashed banana under my sweatpants."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**IADOREUPDATES:** Hellooo! Thanks so much for your lovely comment. How did the UN go? I hope the result is going to be sesuai with harapanmu :) About your request, diusahakan ya say :)

**BreakingFree2015:** Thank you very much for your lovely review and thank you for reading this story *hugs*

**A/N:** I desperately need a beta reader :'(

Thank you for the faves, reviews and for following this fanfiction. I really appreciate it.


	11. Doubts

**Disclaimer: Merlin (BBC TV Series) belongs to Johnny Capps and Julian Murphy**

**.**

**.**

**Modern AU, Boy Love, Short Chapters (Oneshots)**

**.**

_Since English is not my first language, I'd like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur and Morgana were spending their afternoon in a small cafe near central London. The place was one of Arthur's favorite hangout place. Despite the simple and minimalist interior, they served the best coffees and the most delicious apple pies Arthur had ever tasted.

Morgana had just finish her third annual fashion show, and Arthur happened to be around the corner. It had been almost three weeks since they last saw each other, so they decided to catch up.

They were having really nice conversations about Morgana's fashion projects and Arthur's achievement on winning one of the most prestigious movie award in the country, until Arthur got a call from Merlin.

As soon as Arthur put his phone on the table, Morgana went serious all of the sudden.

"Arthur, do you know that Merlin had told his mother about your relationship?" Morgana pushed a small piece of tuna sandwich into her mouth.

"Yep," Arthur answered lazily for he knew where the conversation was going.

"What about you? Have you told father?"

Arthur didn't reply. But Morgana found her answer through his nervous expression and awkward body language. She sip her strawberry juice before pressing her back against the wooden chair.

"That's so unfair," Morgana continued.

"I didn't come here to discuss my personal life, okay? I'm sure there are other interesting things to talk about besides my relationship," Arthur growled. He refused to meet her gaze, but could literally feel the glare she was shooting at him.

Ignoring Arthur's demand, Morgana leaned forward and grinned a wolfish grin. "You're scared, aren't you, brother dearest?"

"Shut up. I'm not scared. I... haven't found the appropriate time to talk to him."

"Oh, please. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I will tell him! I just need more time to think about what I'm going to say to him," Arthur grudgingly replied.

Morgana let out a noise that sounded very much of a scoff. "More time? It's been, what, three months now? How much longer are you planning to keep this as a secret?"

"It's not that simple, Morgana."

"Why? Because you're too embarassed to admit to him that you're dating a guy instead of a girl? Seriously Arthur, just give it a shot. At least then you'll know what he thinks."

"I'm not ashame of my relationship and you talk like you don't know him at all," Arthur said rather loudly, causing two elderly women to turn their heads with exasperated look hanging on their faces.

"Look, I know he could be stubborn and acted like a selfish old tyrant most of the time. But he does have a soft side. All you need to do is to convince. I'm sure somewhere along the way he would approve."

Arthur ran his hand over his face and groaned profusely. The blond was tired and having an endless argument about his love life with Morgana was the last thing he wanted to do.

The raven-haired beauty opened her mouth to continue her words when her phone vibrated. She quickly replied the text message that her friend sent, while Arthur enjoyed the moment of silence by sipping his latte.

"I've to go," Morgana muttered. She pulled off some money from her wallet and slid them under the empty plate before standing up.

"Good luck on finding the perfect time to tell him," Morgana said. Brushing her long hair aside, she walked towards the door.

As Morgana strode out of the cafe, Arthur stared down at his phone for a moment. The thirty-year-old had been planning to inform Uther for a quite sometime. But everytime he had the chance to break the news, he instantly choked on his words.

Arthur tilted his upper body forward. Resting his elbows on the table, he knotted his fingers together. He could still remember the disgust expression Uther had on his face, when his business partner's son announced the feelings he had for his male friend at a dinner party.

On their way back, Uther made some extremely sarcastic and insulting jokes about them. Arthur of course—not knowing the future—simply laughed at his father's jokes.

Arthur pressed his palms against his forehead, as he began to have second thoughts. That perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell his father about his relationship with Merlin.

But Morgana was right. It would be best if his father hear it from his mouth, rather than found out about it from somebody else. Or worst, the news.

Through sheer will and determination, Arthur finally managed to move his thumbs to dial Uther's number. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh as he waited nervously for Uther to answer his call.

"Father, we need to talk."

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Thank you for the faves, reviews and for following this drabbles :)

Please don't hesitate to correct my grammars/spellings :)


End file.
